Thrust bearings have been used for absorbing axial-thrust loads between adjacent components while also providing low-friction rotation between the components. Thrust bearings are commonly used in automatic transmissions for axially supporting components of the planetary gear sets. A typical thrust bearing includes opposing first and second race plates, a plurality of cylindrical rolling elements, and a cage for supporting and retaining the rolling elements. A primary purpose of the thrust bearings is to provide axial spacing and many of the thrust bearings within the transmission experience light axial loads.